<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worthy by amitiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807376">Worthy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel'>amitiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Background Ignoct, Desire, Emotional Comfort, Emotional pain, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Pain, Physical Pain, Serious Injuries, True Love, feelings of inadequacey, feelings of worthlessness, promptio, realizing true feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto and Gladio go scavenging for precious items while Noctis and Ignis go to replenish their potions and stock up. While in a cave, a cave in happens, and Prompto is able to save Gladio at great cost to himself. Grievously injured, Prompto talks to Gladio in an attempt to stay awake (and alive) until help arrives. Will he survive it? And what will Gladio do now that he knows Prompto likes him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mon shorty,” Gladio said gruffly as they made their way through the rocky cliffs and towards the cave, the two of them scavenging for rare metals and items they needed for future elemancy and potion-making that Ignis would do. “Prove to me that you’re not completely worthless.”</p><p>Prompto nodded without saying anything, pretending that the words didn’t sting. He didn’t dare glance at Gladio. No matter how much he liked him or had a crush on him, Prompto wasn’t going down that road. Gladio was also the most intimidating guy he had ever met, and several times Prompto wondered if he was going crazy for liking someone who could be so scary at times. Sure, Gladio was never the type to hurt anyone, and Prompto could trust him with his life. Yet he never thought he ever stood a chance and opted to just keep it to himself.</p><p>“Oh hey,” Prompto said, bending down and picking up a rare item. “I found an opal!”</p><p>“In this place?” Gladio asked, his voice incredulous. “Are you sure it’s the right one?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Prompto replied, knowing that Ignis wouldn’t have been second-guessed. Noctis might have, but he supposed that he was the least likely to be able to identify a gem. Then again, opals were one of Prompto’s favorites, a fact that he stowed away like he did the gem itself, letting it disappear into the armiger.</p><p>“Alright,” Gladio said with a shrug. They wandered into the cave, continuing their search, making sure to tread carefully. “I think I see something over here.”</p><p>Prompto looked up, noticing as Gladio made his way towards the edge that the area didn’t look all that stable. He looked up, unsure of the multiple stalactites and stalagmites from above and below. Nevertheless, he trusted Gladio’s sense of taking in his surroundings. After all, he was far more experienced than Prompto was since he was Noct’s Shield and Prompto was barely out of the Crownsguard. In comparison, Prompto was really just… nothing.</p><p>“What is it?” Prompto asked, moving a bit closer to Gladio, aware of the sound of rock cracking above and below. He kept his distance, wary of adding more stress to the area.</p><p>“Think it might be something rare,” Gladio considered, looking over the edge with little regard to the rocks that were starting to crumble overhead. Did he not notice it? Or was this a test to see how perceptive Prompto was? “I think we can get down there if we head this way.”</p><p>Gladio indicated to his left just as Prompto saw the top of the cave starting to give way. Without thinking, Prompto ran. He was luckily the fastest and could reach Gladio in time. The ceiling crumbled, caving in within a moment, and Prompto jumped at Gladio. He used enough force from the speed he had taken off to reach Gladio in time, pushing him out of the way as they did so. At the same time, the ground crumbled above and below them, sending them spiraling downward.</p><p>Everything was pain for a moment, then everything went dark.</p><p>~</p><p>Gladio was the first to awaken after the cave in, having only blacked out momentarily from hitting his head. Groaning, he sat up and felt the blood on his head, a shallow wound that would likely give him a headache for a few days. Turning the flashlight on that was placed on his vest, he took stock of his surroundings. That’s when his blood ran cold.</p><p>“Prompto!” Gladio exclaimed, terror gripping his heart. Most of Prompto was underneath a pile of rubble. The only thing sticking out was an arm bent in all the wrong ways and a tuft of hair. Desperately, Gladio removed each rock until Prompto was unburied. He took stock of what the extent of the injuries were, feeling pain and fear grip his heart the more he did.</p><p>Prompto’s legs were all but crushed, contorted in painful angles with bone exposed on one of them. There was a gash on his forehead, and his one arm was terribly broken. Gladio worried about internal injuries, knowing that the external ones were bad enough already. It would be dangerous to move him without having a clear path out, and it didn’t look like there was even a way out at all because of the cave in. Gladio had been careless, too relaxed in his scavenging, and now Prompto was paying the price.</p><p>“Prompto?” Gladio asked when the blond let out a low, wheezing groan. He sat next to him, on his knees, ready for action at any moment. Checking the armiger, he cursed himself for being so reckless. Ignis and Noctis were currently going to replenish their potions, elixirs, and phoenix downs. Even with a potion, the last item they had left, Gladio knew that Prompto wouldn’t heal. His injuries were too severe.</p><p>“Gladio?” Prompto asked, his voice hoarse and weak. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Guilt stabbed Gladio’s heart. Why was Prompto asking about him when he was so grievously injured? He took out the last potion from the armiger and cracked it over Prompto. He saw the head injury heal, but everything else remained the same. Gladio hated to consider it, but he knew just by looking at Prompto that things weren’t good. If they didn’t get him help soon, Prompto would likely die.</p><p>“I’m fine, Prom,” Gladio said. “Just a small head injury. I’m going to get a hold of Ig. You’re too hurt for me to try and clear this. If another cave in happens then we’ll be screwed even worse.”</p><p>“That sucks,” Prompto said, his voice weak. “Sorry. I should’ve done better.”</p><p>“You did everything perfectly,” Gladio replied, taking out his phone and texting Ignis and Noctis both. Luckily they had cell phone service. “I was the one who fucked up. I’m sorry, Prom. I should’ve paid better attention.”</p><p>
  <em>[Gladio:] SOS! Cave in. We need IMMEDIATE help. Prom’s really hurt. It’s bad. Come quickly or he won’t make it through. He needs to go to a hospital.</em><br/>
<em>[Ignis:] On our way</em>
</p><p>Gladio didn’t sigh in relief. There was still no indication of whether or not Ignis would make it in time to clear the debris from the cave in then take Prompto safely out of there and get him to a hospital. Decidedly, Gladio moved around Prompto, kneeling as he put Prompto’s head on his lap. He took off his jacket and laid it over Prompto’s chest, noticing how he was shivering, unable to regulate his body temperature with the pain and extent of his injuries.</p><p>“I’m gonna need you to stay awake, Prom,” Gladio said, his panic rising. Prompto’s eyes had fluttered shut, but the moment he said it, the blond somehow managed to open them. “We’re stuck here until Ig and Noct come get us.”</p><p>“Oh shit,” Prompto said, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry. I thought that you and I would be able to just get out. I really fucked this up.”</p><p>“No, Prom,” Gladio replied, brushing the back of his fingers over Prompto’s face in an attempt to keep him stimulated and awake. “It’s my fault. I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings. You did the right thing. It was me who fucked it up.”</p><p>“Oh,” Prompto said, as if he didn’t quite believe him. “I didn’t think you made mistakes… You’re Gladio, after all.”</p><p>“I’m still human,” Gladio pointed out, guilt coursing through his heart even more. Prompto trusted him so inherently that he didn’t even consider that he wasn’t paying attention. No wonder Prompto waited until the last moment. It was wholly Gladio’s fault, and he felt so much pain that his anger towards himself that only grew.</p><p>“Yeah,” Prompto sighed. It was a mistake. He let out a groan, his pain evident, and Gladio worried that a rib had punctured his lung. There were at least some broken ribs. Prompto’s eyes fluttered shut again once he settled, and Gladio stroked his cheek once more.</p><p>“C’mon, Prom,” Gladio said as Prompto’s eyes opened again. “I need you to stay awake.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Prompto mumbled, clearly having difficulty doing so. Did he feel it? Did he know he was close to death? “Hey since I’m dying and all, you mind if I tell you something?”</p><p>“You’re not dying, Prom,” Gladio said, his breath catching in his throat. Prompto could feel himself slipping away. This was bad. “But go ahead and tell me anyway.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Prompto said, his breathing ragged, each word strained. Gladio couldn’t imagine the grief he would feel if Prompto were to die. “You know… You’re really hot. I’ve wanted to say that for a long time, but you’re really hot. And intimidating.”</p><p>“Really?” Gladio asked, surprised by the admission. Sure, he had caught Prompto staring, and there had been moments where Gladio himself thought about kissing the blond, but he didn’t think it was anything more than just a slight crush on both of their parts. Maybe Prompto saw it more seriously than he thought.</p><p>“You all are,” Prompto struggled to laugh. Gladio’s heart fell in a way he decidedly didn’t like. “But it’s so obvious that Noctis and Ignis are in love with each other. They’re really bad at hiding it.”</p><p>“Who’d you date out of the three of us?” Gladio asked calmly, like it was just a conversation to pass the time. He ignored how quickly his own heart was beating, how it felt like he could die if Prompto didn’t say him. “Ignoring Noctis and Ignis being in love and all that.”</p><p>“You,” Prompto replied, as if it wasn’t even a question. “Noct is cool and Ignis is pretty but they’re not my type like you are. Don’t worry. I won’t hit on you or anything. I know I’m worthless and never stood a chance with anyone, especially someone like you.”</p><p>Gladio felt a pain he couldn’t describe emanate from his chest and spread outward. He thought of all the times he had called Prompto worthless, nearly worthless, completely worthless… so many iterations of the same word. It was because of him that Prompto actually believed it, and he still liked Gladio enough to want to date him.</p><p>“You’re not worthless, Prom,” Gladio insisted, running his hand soothingly through Prompto’s gorgeous blond hair. It was true that he was hard on Prompto, more so than the others. Yet he hadn’t intended for Prompto to think so little of himself. He just wanted to push him the way he knew how to push others to bring out the best in them.</p><p>“It’s okay, dude,” Prompto replied. He tried to lift his unbroken hand to wave away the worry, but he was too weak. He really was dying. “I’ve always known what I am. Growing up I was on my own most of the time. If I was worth anything, my parents would’ve taken me with them or stayed home. They kind of admitted it and all when I joined Noct’s retinue.”</p><p>“What do you mean they admitted it?” Gladio asked, the pain in his heart rising. He didn’t know any of this. The only time he had even heard about Prompto’s family was when they were there for his graduation into the Crownsguard. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t remember seeing Prompto’s family at his high school graduation. He had been on duty as Noct’s Shield, but Prompto had just stuck with them, never once mentioning his family being around.</p><p>“Well… They were surprised that I managed to graduate from the Crownsguard. When I told them that Noct wanted me in his retinue, they said they were shocked that someone worth so little got into a position like that.” Prompto closed his eyes, but he opened them a moment later, as if he remembered on his own to stay awake. Gladio felt his own sense of inner turmoil rising. “Honestly, I’m surprised too. I know we’re friends and all, but Noct is a prince, you’re his Shield, and Ignis is his advisor. I’m just… the one who latched onto you guys and didn’t let go. I’m the annoying hanger on.”</p><p>“No one sees you that way,” Gladio tried, knowing that it was likely too little, too late. How did he erase a lifetime of feeling worthless, which was only compounded by his parents’ view of him and Gladio’s harshness towards him? “Noct loves having you with us. Ignis enjoys your photography. And I… If we lost you, I’d never be the same.”</p><p>“That’s really kind of you,” Prompto said, his eyes closing again. Gladio had to stroke his cheek to get him to open his eyes again. “Thank you for saying that before I die. I know you’re just saying it cause you have to. It’s really nice of you to make me feel better about it before I leave you guys on your own. I’m sure you’ll be fine without me. You always were.”</p><p>“No Prom,” Gladio said, tears coming to his eyes. Of course Prompto wouldn’t believe him. After all, one time telling him while he’s injured didn’t override all the other times. “I really mean it.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Prompto said, his tone still disbelieving. “I get it. Thanks.”</p><p>Gladio knew he didn’t get it. What was it going to take for him to believe him? Desperately, he leaned over, kissing Prompto’s lips as he prayed to the Six for Prompto to get through this and to survive it all. He didn’t expect Prompto’s lips to be so sweet, for it to feel so good, for Gladio to want to kiss him even more. It was as if all of the harshness he put towards Prompto in the guise of trying to make him a better soldier for Noct was really hiding the truth. Gladio had kept his distance because he fell in love with Prompto.</p><p>“Wow,” Prompto said when Gladio pulled away from the kiss. “Thanks, dude. You didn’t have to do that just cause I have a crush on you. I guess there’s a lot of perks to dying.”</p><p><em>No. This isn’t right. I can’t reach him at all.</em> Gladio wanted to tell Prompto the truth, but the rubble around them started to move. There was shouting on the other side. It was Noctis and Ignis, clearing the rubble to get them out. Gladio desperately watched, ready to protect Prompto from any falling debris at any moment as the rocks moved and gave way to the light outside the cave. Ignis and Noctis had cleared the area, and they brought paramedics with them. Thank the Six.</p><p>“How is he?” Ignis asked as the paramedics moved quickly, assessing Prompto. They noticed that Gladio had a gash on his forehead and attempted to help him as well, but Gladio waved them off. Instead, Ignis gave him a potion, which immediately took care of the wound.</p><p>“Dying,” Gladio said softly, watching as the paramedics gave Prompto a phoenix down, reviving him a bit. It had been too long of a wait, though. Prompto was still grievously injured, and he would need a hospital visit to help. He hoped they weren’t too late.</p><p>“Very funny,” Noctis said. The paramedics put Prompto on a stretcher and asked them for their help to lead them out. Prompto looked pale, in pain, and he was still struggling to keep his eyes open.</p><p>“I’m serious, Noct,” Gladio said once they were leading the paramedics out with Ignis’ careful instructions. Noctis looked at him, his eyes wide with worry and horror. “He’s dying and it’s my fault.”</p><p>“We got here in time, though, right?” Noctis asked. They reached the ambulance and watched as they loaded Prompto onto it. Ignis was discussing with them what hospital they were taking him to so they could follow. As much as Gladio wanted to go with him, he still had a job to do. He still had to be Noct’s Shield. Prompto would be on his own.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Gladio answered honestly. The paramedics took off, their sirens blaring loud as they sped away, not wasting a singular moment. “I really don’t know, Noct.”</p><p>“He’ll be fine,” Noctis said tearfully, looking at Gladio and Ignis. “He just needs to get to a hospital. He’ll be fine after that. We’re not leaving him behind.”</p><p>“I know,” Gladio said, his voice subdued. He felt so guilty, the shame of his mistake there for everyone to see. Prompto was suffering because of him, and not just because of the cave in. He had been suffering for a while and just never said anything.</p><p>“Let’s go to the hospital,” Ignis advised, ever the practical one. Gladio looked at his face, though, and saw the fear in his eyes. “We’ll get more information there.”</p><p>They were quick to get in the Regalia and head towards the hospital, Ignis’ driving controlled but extremely fast, faster than Gladio had ever seen Ignis drive before. Everyone was quiet, and Gladio noticed that Noctis was on the verge of tears more than once. At one point, Noctis wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. This was all Gladio’s fault. He had never felt so guilty before in his life.</p><p>When they got to the hospital, Prompto was nowhere to be seen. They were led to a waiting room and told to sit patiently, that a doctor would be out to speak with them as soon as possible. It was a long wait, no matter how they looked at it, and about four hours later, a doctor finally came to speak with the three. He looked serious, and Gladio wondered if their worst fears had been confirmed.</p><p>“You are Prompto Argentum’s next of kin?” the doctor asked, making all three of them stand up taller, their worry growing.</p><p>“We are,” Ignis confirmed, the only one clearly able to speak about it to any degree.</p><p>“Well, he’s resting right now,” the doctor said. “He had some pretty severe internal bleeding, but we were able to get it to stop with surgery. His legs were fairly crushed, but a few elixirs managed to get the worst of the breaks. Casts will take care of the rest. His broken arm is also casted, and most of his ribs are broken. A few healed with the elixirs, but he still has a few broken ones. He has bruises all over and will likely need pain management for the next several weeks.”</p><p>“He’ll live, though?” Noctis asked, waiting to hear the words that he needed. They all needed to hear the doctor say it.</p><p>“He will live,” the doctor confirmed. “You can come to his room and see him. As long as the internal bleeding doesn’t start up again overnight, he should be okay to leave in the morning.”</p><p>“Thank you, doctor,” Ignis said. “We would love to see him. He is very dear to us.”</p><p>“Alright,” the doctor agreed. “Just please be quiet. He’s asleep right now, and he’s been through a great deal. If it had taken any longer, I suspect he wouldn’t have made it.” The doctor looked at Gladio. “Thank you for keeping him awake the entire time. Without it, we would be having a different conversation.”</p><p>“Don’t thank me,” Gladio said, his voice low. “If I had been paying more attention, this never would’ve happened.”</p><p>“Yes, well…” The doctor hesitated awkwardly. “Right this way.”</p><p>They followed the doctor down the hall to a hospital room with the clear sliding glass door open, the curtain drawn back so the nurses could watch Prompto from their station. He was injured enough to be in the ICU, for them to be constantly monitoring him, for him to have gone through surgery. Gladio had really messed up.</p><p>“Prom?” Noctis asked, his voice soft and desperate, as they all gathered around the bed. He was propped up on a pillow, both of his legs and one arm in a cast, his chest bandaged heavily with gauze and medical wrappings, several IVs in his arms and other wires attached to his chest to monitor his heart.</p><p>“Hmm?” Prompto groaned, as if waking from a bad dream and nothing more. He turned his head a bit then slowly opened his eyes, the beautiful blue and violet irises glazed over. “Hey guys. Did you all die too? Or did I survive?”</p><p>“You survived, Prompto,” Ignis assured him, gently taking Prompto’s unbroken hand in his. “We’re all very glad you’re here right now.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Prompto replied, a weak smile on his face. “When can I go back with you guys? Or… you guys should probably go on without me. I’d hold you back, and you gotta get to Altissia.”</p><p>“Not a chance,” Noctis asserted, the only one to make the official decision, one way or another. “You’re my best friend and part of my retinue. We’ll take you with us and do what we have to so you can heal along the way.”</p><p>“Thanks, Noct,” Prompto said, sighing with a painful wince as if he expected something different. Gladio knew he suspected differently, and that was because of him. When Prompto looked at him, Gladio saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “Thanks for talking me through it all, Gladio. Next time I’ll warn you sooner. Sorry.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to apologize for, Prom,” Ignis said, speaking up for Gladio. “You saved his life. We should be thanking you.”</p><p>“You all would’ve done the same,” Prompto insisted. He was right on that front. All of them would sacrifice themselves for each other. Prompto was just the first one to do it. “The doctor said if I’m not bleeding internally anymore then I can leave tomorrow. I don’t think there’s enough room in the Regalia for me.”</p><p>“We’ll make room,” Noctis insisted. “Even if we have to go to Cindy and have her do something fancy to make more room.”</p><p>“Thanks Noct,” Prompto said, his eyes a pleading sadness. Gladio knew why now. Prompto didn’t think he deserved the affection. “Thank you guys for being so awesome. Really.”</p><p>“Of course,” Ignis said. He leaned over and kissed the top of Prompto’s head in an affectionate way, like one might do to a younger brother. Gladio didn’t know why, but he felt extremely jealous of Ignis’ actions. He logically knew that Ignis and Noctis were in love, that they were heading to Altissia to tell Lunafreya that Noctis wouldn’t marry her, but it made him jealous nonetheless. He really had it bad for Prompto, and it had taken him nearly dying to realize it.</p><p>“Let’s let Prom get some rest,” Noctis offered as Prompto yawned and closed his eyes again. “We need him to rest up so we can take him with us tomorrow.”</p><p>There was a communal agreement, and they all left the hospital room. Gladio felt a pang in his heart, knowing that Prompto would wake up alone the next time. He didn’t want to leave, but his duty was to be with Noctis. It made the ache in his heart spread to his arms, legs, and the pit of his stomach.</p><p>“I don’t want Prompto to be alone,” Noctis said quietly as they stood outside of his room. “Ig, do you think you could stay with him? Or even Gladio?”</p><p>“I will do it,” Ignis said before Gladio could say anything. “Noct, you need your Shield on you at all times.”</p><p>“Pretty sure you and I could handle it together,” Noctis said, looking more than irritated. Gladio understood why. Noctis wanted time alone with Ignis.</p><p>“I’ll stay with Prompto,” Gladio offered, much to their surprise. “I don’t think anyone’s going to attack you two, and I owe it to Prom to stay by his side. There’s a hotel next door, so you guys can call if anything really problematic comes up.”</p><p>“Very well,” Ignis said, although he didn’t seem too happy with the turn of events. Noctis seemed very satisfied. “Come on Noct. We’ll send you food, Gladio. Please update us on Prompto’s condition.”</p><p>“I will,” Gladio promised. Ignis and Noctis departed, and Gladio made his way back into the hospital room, looking at Prompto as he slept. He looked more comfortable now than at the cave, at least, but Gladio supposed that was mostly the pain meds working. The guy had a long road of recovery ahead of him, and it was all Gladio’s fault.</p><p>Gladio sat in a chair at the corner of the room, taking out his phone to scroll through the many photos Prompto had put on his social media feed. It did little to assuage his guilt, but he continued to scroll anyway. Gladio figured he deserved to feel as guilty as possible. That way, he would make sure that Prompto never felt worthless again.</p><p>~</p><p>Prompto awoke to pain. Pain and the beeping of the machine around him. He opened his eyes with a soft groan then remembered the doctor’s had given him a pain pump where he could just press the button and then get relief. He felt it in his unbroken hand and pressed it immediately, feeling a wave of warmth and relief go through him the moment he did. That’s when he noticed Gladio in the corner of the room, sleeping in a chair.</p><p>Was he going to tell him that they really couldn’t take him on the trip with them anymore? Was he just waiting for his moment to tell him that he’s officially out of the retinue due to his worthlessness? Or was he going to tell Prompto that he was disgusting, horrible for ever considering having a crush on someone as great as Gladio?</p><p>Prompto’s pulse began to race, and the monitor picked it up. Within seconds, a nurse was in the room, approaching Prompto with worry. She looked at him kindly as she assessed him. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Just in pain,” Prompto lied, noticing how Gladio immediately startled awake. He avoided the Shield’s gaze. “I felt it before I hit the button and it made me worry.”</p><p>“You’ll need to stay on top of the pain once you’re discharged,” the nurse warned him. “If you’re not able to, we can always keep you here longer.”</p><p>“There’s no need,” Gladio said from the corner. The nurse turned to him as Prompto looked down at his lap, afraid that Gladio was going to tell him that they were sending him elsewhere for someone to care for him. “I’ll make sure he stays on top of it.”</p><p>“Good,” the nurse said. Prompto felt like he was going to be just more of a burden than he already was for Gladio. He was worthless before this, wasn’t he? Why was Gladio offering to help now? Was it guilt? Or did he just want to prove a point? “For now, you need to rest. When the doctor comes to assess you, he will determine if you’re able to go.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Prompto said before the nurse left the room. It was just Gladio and him now. He worried too much about what he had said to Gladio when he thought he was dying, and he considered possibly pretending that he didn’t remember. Instead, he just didn’t say anything, knowing that Gladio likely thought it a burden to be here at all.</p><p>“How ya feeling?” Gladio asked Prompto, breaking the tense silence between them.</p><p>“Alright,” Prompto lied. He looked up and saw Gladio’s incredulous expression. “Well, with the pain meds, I feel alright.”</p><p>“The doc came in while you were asleep,” Gladio explained, nodding as if he approved of Prompto’s answer. “He said that you have a long road of recovery, but with a steady supply of elixirs, you should heal faster.”</p><p>“I have money in my account,” Prompto offered, not wanting to impede on any of the group funds that they fought hard for. “I can use that for the elixirs until I’m better.”</p><p>“I’m sure everyone will be fine with using the group funds for this,” Gladio explained. Prompto still felt guilty about it, but he didn’t say anything. If he had just been smarter and warned Gladio earlier then he wouldn’t be in this predicament. He had failed, and now everyone else had to deal with it. “Do you remember what we talked about?”</p><p>This was the moment that Prompto feared. His stomach churned uncomfortably, and his heart ached knowing that Gladio had just pitied him the entire time. “Yeah. But it’s okay, Gladio. I won’t tell anyone about it, including the k-kiss. Thanks for having pity on me then, cause I know that I was close to death. You didn’t have to play along, but you did. And I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“Prom…” Gladio began, but Ignis and Noctis walked into the room before the conversation could continue. Prompto didn’t want to know what Gladio was going to say. It was likely a request for him to leave the retinue of his own accord. As much as he liked, even loved, Gladio, that was something he likely didn’t have the strength for.</p><p>“Hey Prom!” Noctis said cheerfully, although it looked like his eyes were red from crying. Was Noctis really that worried about him? “How’re you feeling?”</p><p>“Alright,” Prompto told him, his words slurring just a bit from the pain medication. “The pain meds help a lot.”</p><p>“Awesome.” Noctis walked over to the side of the bed and smiled at him, a warm and relieved smile that made Prompto’s heart ache for worrying him at all. “Iggy and I looked at the back seat and figured it’s big enough for you if you lay your legs or head in my lap when we drive. And I don’t mind it either.”</p><p>“Thanks Noct,” Prompto said with a soft smile. He frowned, worried. “What about battles?”</p><p>“With elixirs, you should be good to go in a couple weeks instead of six to eight,” Gladio responded. “I think between now and then, having you wait in the car while we take care of the battles should be fine. Or having you remain at camp.”</p><p>“Oh,” Prompto said, frowning despite how he knew it made the most sense. “Okay. I’m glad you guys decided not to leave me completely behind. Thanks.”</p><p>“Of course we wouldn’t,” Ignis admonished him. Prompto shrunk back a bit, worried he had upset them. Ignis’ voice then became smooth, less admonishing. “You are our friend, our brethren. Without you, Prompto, it won’t be the same.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Noctis added. “You make us all happier. There’s no way we’re gonna leave you behind.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Prompto replied, feeling more than a bit sheepish for what Ignis and Noctis had said. Gladio didn’t offer anything to the conversation, and Prompto knew that it was because of their conversation. Gladio was likely regretting even telling Prompto that he wasn’t worthless, let alone kissing him.</p><p>The doctor was in shortly after their conversation, providing discharge instructions, medication that Prompto had to take to help manage the pain, and a wheelchair that Prompto would need someone to push for him until he was healed. Sure enough, he had a recommended dosage of elixirs a day to speed up the healing, something that would only span a couple of weeks. Prompto was grateful for it. More than getting out of pain, he just wanted to prove himself worthwhile.</p><p>“Let’s get you outta here,” Noctis said cheerfully after the doctor helped Prompto into the wheelchair. He would essentially need help with everything, and Prompto was dreading the first time he would get help from any of them, especially Gladio. The last thing he needed was for Gladio to tell him to just go when no one was paying attention. Maybe he would just wait for him to heal then ask him to leave. After all, Prompto was a burden without all the broken bones.</p><p>“I’ll push ya,” Gladio offered, taking the handles of the wheelchair before anyone else could. Prompto felt awkward, like Gladio was trying to stay nearby to make sure that Prompto didn’t tell them what happened. There was no way that he would tell them about how Gladio pitied him to the point of kissing him.</p><p>The next two weeks weren’t so bad for Prompto. He took his medication, including the elixirs, religiously, sticking to the back of the car, the camp, or the hotel they were staying at. Quickly, he felt himself getting better and better, and by the end of the second week, he was getting his casts taken off at the local hospital.</p><p>Despite Gladio’s worry that Prompto would tell Noct and Iggy what happened, Prompto kept his lips sealed. He didn’t need to be told that he was worthless and everything that was said out of pity. Prompto knew better than most that his life was just something that had been given to him graciously, and all those who had been kind to him were doing so out of pity most of the time. It had gotten him to the point that he was Noctis’ friend. That was far more than he deserved, and he wasn’t going to ruin it by telling others of Gladio’s pity on him.</p><p>Now that Prompto was healed, thanks to Gladio’s diligence in making sure he took his medicine, he was ready to prove his worth again and get back into the world of hunting and fighting alongside his friends. It would take a lot to prove anything beyond that he was minortly helpful, but he hoped to be able to make at least that difference. Gladio’s words rang clear and strong in his mind. There was no way he would let him down again, not when he really liked him and probably loved him.</p><p>“I’m ready to fight,” Prompto said when they were assigned a new hunt, one that would pay handsomely. “I’ve been itching to get out there.”</p><p>“Why don’t you stay behind for now so it’ll give you extra time to rest?” Gladio offered. Prompto’s heart fell. He thought he wasn’t even close to being adequate in Gladio’s eyes.</p><p>“I suspect that Prompto is waiting to get back out there,” Ignis said in his defense. “Perhaps just having him nearby but not in the middle of the battle would be best.”</p><p>Prompto agreed to it, unable to defend himself much more. If he wasn’t wanted and seen as a liability, it was better that he stayed behind. He followed them to the edges of the battle, standing nearby as the others acted in the battle. He watched as they were just as adept without him, just as efficient. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, the truth was blatantly there. Prompto wasn’t needed.</p><p>Decidedly, Prompto texted Noctis and told him that he was heading back to camp. He sat at the edges of the camp, looking out at the world as he took stock in all the things that Gladio had told him. Since being hospitalized, Gladio had been kinder to him, but there was something between them that was blocking the friendship they once had. It was all because Prompto had confessed to him. Now there was a valley, a gulf, between them, wide and virtually unable for Prompto to cross.</p><p>“Hey Prom!” Noctis said when they returned to camp, sweaty and dirty. “There’s a place nearby that has a natural spring. We’re gonna head there to bathe. Wanna join?”</p><p>“S-Sure,” Prompto said, knowing that he had barely done any work at all. If he didn’t start to prove himself and pull his weight, he’d be kicked out of the retinue in an instant. Eventually, they would all ask him to leave. “I’ll get a change of clothes.”</p><p>Once everyone was ready with a change of clothes in the armiger, they made their way to the natural spring, a beautifully secluded place in nature with a hot spring large enough for at least the four of them. Acting as if nothing had changed, they all took off their clothes then got into the hot springs.</p><p>Ignis and Noctis immediately secluded themselves, leaving Gladio and Prompto alone. Prompto turned around quickly, refusing to make Gladio feel anymore uncomfortable than he was now. He knew it likely wasn’t easy to have someone in the retinue with a crush on him, so Prompto made sure to not give Gladio the attention he would’ve if the Shield was unaware of his feelings.</p><p>“You have some scars on your body now,” Gladio said, startling Prompto. He turned around and looked at him, trying not to be amazed at Gladio’s hard abs and beautiful pecs. Instead, he sat in the spring, in a nice area that covered his chest all the way up to his neck. He didn’t want Gladio to see how weak he was. It was bad enough that he saw it in combat.</p><p>“Yeah,” Prompto replied, unsure of what else to say. “I’d like to see if I can get some more in combat and all. You know?”</p><p>“I know,” Gladio nodded, staring at Prompto like his eyes were made of amber fire. “We’ll get you back into it for the next hunt.”</p><p>“Thanks, Gladio,” Prompto said, beaming in his delight. He had a chance to prove himself to them again. He could stop being a burden and start proving his worth once more. “I promise I won’t let you down.”</p><p>“You never have, Prompto,” Gladio said softly, his eyes smoldering in a way that made Prompto’s heart leap in surprise and desire. There was no way that Prompto couldn’t find that to be suggestive, and it was his own fault for it. If he just put aside his romantic feelings for Gladio then things would end up so much better.</p><p>“Thanks, Gladio,” Prompto said, looking down at the water so that he didn’t feel overwhelmed and inclined to blush more than he already was. It was so clear to him that Gladio was saying it out of pity, but he didn’t want to make Gladio feel awkward about it.</p><p>He didn’t notice Gladio walking towards him until he was right in front of him. Startled, he looked up in surprise, afraid to move. Why was Gladio so close? And why was he looking at him like that? Was this the moment that Gladio was going to ask him to leave?</p><p>“You’re beautiful, Prompto,” Gladio said, making Prompto blush far more than he already was. Why was Gladio saying this? Prompto watched as Gladio braced himself on either side of Prompto, his hands resting on the rocky outcrop that kept the spring in place. Trapped and unable to go anywhere, Prompto felt no small amount of panic rising within him.</p><p>“Th-Thanks,” Prompto replied, unsure of what else to say. “You’re really attractive. But you know that. I told you that already. Uhh… Sorry about it all. I didn’t mean to make you feel awkward. If I knew I was going to survive then I wouldn’t have put it on you or anything.”</p><p>“I’m glad you told me,” Gladio said, his voice low and oddly more alluring than normal. “Since then, I’ve been evaluating a lot of things that happened.”</p><p>“D-Don’t worry about it,” Prompto said, panicking outright now. “You don’t need to pinpoint all the bad stuff I’ve messed up on or anything like my crush and all. I swear I’ll be better in the future so you don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be worthy of being in the retinue. I won’t disappoint you.”</p><p>“Prom…” Gladio began, but Prompto ducked under Gladio’s arm and began to make his way towards the other side of the pool. Gladio turned and looked at him, his expression pained. Prompto knew it. This was the moment that Gladio asked him to leave.</p><p>“I-If you want me to leave, I’ll do it,” Prompto said, the tears gathering in his eyes. “I promise I’ll just sneak out so that Noctis and Ignis don’t worry. You can tell them later. Or I’ll leave a note so you don’t have to tell them at all. I know that I’m worthless, so I won’t have you defend me anymore. I promise.”</p><p>Prompto turned to get out of the spring, but the moment he looked away, he felt Gladio’s hand on his. Flushing red, he turned and looked at Gladio, hoping that this wasn’t just something to rub it in that he was unworthy. When he saw the pain of Gladio’s face, however, Prompto startled. Did he say something wrong?</p><p>“You’re not worthless, Prom,” Gladio said softly, as if they were sacred words meant to be revered. He didn’t let go of Prompto’s hand, his thumb caressing the top of it as if he longed for him. “I feel horrible for putting that in your mind or contributing to it. You’re the furthest from worthless. I put so much distance between us and was so hard on you because… because I love you, Prom. I know I haven’t acted like it at all, but I do. I pushed you away because I didn’t want to face the facts. I love you. I have for a while.”</p><p>Prompto stared at Gladio, his eyes wide, unable to register what Gladio was saying. He loved him? That wasn’t possible. No one loved him. Prompto wasn’t made to have anyone love him in any capacity. He was just there for others to use how they needed then be on their way. Prompto was painfully aware that he was worth even less than he thought, that he was less than worthless. Why was Gladio saying this?</p><p>“I… I don’t like jokes like this, Gladio,” Prompto said, settling on something that his mind could handle. It was a cruel joke. It had to be. “I know I told you how I feel, but that doesn’t mean you can just joke around like this. It hurts.”</p><p>“I’m not joking,” Gladio said, his expression forlorn. “Prom… Why can’t you believe that I’m in love with you?”</p><p>“Because I’m worthless!” Prompto exclaimed. A silence filled the air between them, and he felt his own heart shattering. This time, his voice was much softer. “You’ve said it yourself, Gladio. I haven’t proven myself. I need to or else Noct will get rid of me.”</p><p>“I swear it’s not the truth,” Gladio replied desperately, as if he actually believed what he was saying. He stepped closer towards Prompto, filling the space between them until they were almost touching. Prompto trembled, worried that this was the point that Gladio revealed it was all some cruel joke. “I said it to push you harder because I know you are great and you show that in every battle. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize the impact it was having on you. I will do everything I can to prove to you that I don’t think that way.”</p><p>Prompto stared at Gladio, unsure of what to say or do. Gladio looked so genuine that he was apt to believe him. Yet all the reminders of all the times he had been called worthless, not just by Gladio, still echoed in his mind and his heart. Yet he had a crush on Gladio. Why was it so hard to believe that Gladio liked him in return? The answer was simply that Prompto didn’t feel good enough for someone like Gladio.</p><p>“Give me a chance to prove it to you,” Gladio continued after Prompto stared at him in stunned silence for a time. “I promise that you’ll see. I love you, Prom. And I’m sorry for putting you in a spot where you nearly died because of me.”</p><p>Unsure of what to say, Prompto pulled his hand away and took a step back. His heart ached terribly, feeling like Gladio was using it for some sort of joke or to tease him for what he had said while he was horribly injured. What else could it have been? The truth? That was not a truth for Prompto. Prompto didn’t deserve to be loved.</p><p>“I… I don’t know,” Prompto admitted, the thought of not having the guy he liked hurting so much. But if it was a joke then what was the point? “I… I like you Gladio. I just don’t know if I can believe that I’m worth being loved or anything like that.”</p><p>Gladio closed the gap between them, pressing his hard body against Prompto’s as he wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist, his hands settling on the small of his back. Prompto’s eyes went wide in disbelief, his face and ears burning red. If this was a joke, then Gladio was really good at lying. Everything about him was hard, including his cock. There was no way that Prompto made him feel that way, was there?</p><p>“The first time I looked at you, I felt a desire I never experienced before,” Gladio explained, making Prompto’s heart beat rapidly. “Even then, I knew something was different about you. So I buried it down, stuffed it away under the pretense that I had a job to do. But the reality is that I love you, and all I’ve done by hiding my emotions is hurt you.”</p><p>“I… I hope you’re not lying to me,” Prompto said quietly, terrified that this was some sort of joke. “I don’t want to be some kind of pity case forever. No one would want to be with me out of their own free will.”</p><p>Gladio picked Prompto up, his arms still around him, holding him as he kissed him. It was a passionate, fervent kiss, one that took Prompto’s breath away more than the kiss in the cave ever could. There was no pity in it, and Prompto found himself kissing Gladio back, his arms around his neck and weaving his hands through the back of Gladio’s hair. They kissed like that for a long time, the two of them holding onto each other in desperation and need, until Gladio finally set Prompto down, haunched over to press his forehead against Prompto’s.</p><p>“I love you, Prompto,” Gladio said quietly, although there was a tremble to his voice that Prompto heard and felt. “I’m sorry it took all of this for me to admit it. I hope you can love me too. You deserve someone good to love you. I hope I’m worthy enough to love you.”</p><p>Prompto never once considered Gladio’s worth in anything. He was gorgeous, strong, smart, talented in all aspects. He was so much more than Prompto would ever be. Why would Gladio want to be considered worthy of him? Why would he consider himself unworthy?</p><p>“You’re more than worthy,” Prompto said, his voice trembling like Gladio’s. “You’re amazing. I’m shocked you love me. I love you, Gladio. I hope you can see me as worthy too.”</p><p>“You’ve always been worthy, Prom,” Gladio promised him, his words hitting the depths of Prompto’s soul. “I’ll spend the rest of my life showing you just how worthwhile you are.”</p><p>For once, Prompto dared to believe the words that Gladio was saying. “I don’t care if others find me worth their time. As long as you do, Gladio, I’ll be happy.”</p><p>Gladio picked Prompto up once more, kissing him tenderly this time, and Prompto gave into his desire, holding onto his love for Gladio and letting it flow through him. It wasn’t hard to do, not when Gladio had professed his love for him. Perhaps this was the start of something new, something better. Perhaps Prompto had been worthy all along. He just couldn’t see it. Prompto hoped this was the start of something new.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't plan on this fic being so long and then whoops it happened. XD I hope you all enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing it :3</p><p>This idea comes from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3">RikuKingdomHearts3</a>, who graciously let me use the idea!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>